The present invention relates to a power steering apparatus.
Japanese Laid-Open patent Publication No. 2004-203154 proposes a power steering apparatus, which includes a worm wheel mounted on a steering shaft, a worm shaft supported by a bearing and engaged with the worm wheel and an electric motor mounted on the worm shaft and a backlash adjusting mechanism having a resilient element disposed on the bearing to bias the bearing toward the worm wheel side and thereby adjust a backlash (clearance in gear mesh) between the worm shaft and the worm wheel for improvement of motor steering assist and reduction of driver's steering efforts.